


Seen

by Stone_Heart



Series: Inconvenience [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Bringing the boyfriend to meet your grandfather who thinks he's your friend, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Interrogation, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: Nikolai doesn't know what to think when he meets Otabek for the first time, but he suspects there is far more that Yuri isn't telling him.





	

Nikolai wouldn’t describe himself as old fashioned. He thought he was pretty modern, even if he couldn’t figure out how to use the smart phone Yuri had bought him for his birthday.

“This is Otabek,” Said Yuri, awkwardly pointing at the boy.

The sides of his head were shaved, black hair combed back. He wore torn jeans with a leather jacket. Were these the type of people Yuri was spending time with now? He looked like a thug. Nikolai immediately wanted him out.

“He’s a skater. He moved here recently. He likes chess, like you.” Said Yuri.

The boy leaned forward, holding out a hand. His grip was strong, and he had a certain intensity about him. His eyes were unnerving. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.” He said. Why was the boy glaring? “Yuri has told me a lot about you.”

“Has he now?” Said Nikolai, raising an eyebrow. Otabek nodded.

“I’ve heard you were quite the legend back in the day. I wouldn’t want to brag.” He said, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the hook. “But I’m pretty good myself.”

His eyebrow raised even further.

“I will have to challenge you on that then.” Otabek nodded.

“I’d love that.” Yuri gave him a pair of slippers.

“Come on, let me show you my room.” Said Yuri, pulling the boy along by the arm. “When is lunch?”

“In thirty minutes.”

“Cool. Come on Otabek!” He said, frowning. They made their way down the hallway, loud quick thuds and chatter from Yuri, and soft thumps from the boy.

Nikolai didn’t think much of it, going back to the kitchen. The tv was playing some sort of reality program, and he didn’t pay much attention, turning the volume low. He listened to them giggling down the hallway. They were shouting and yelling, with occasional cheers and laughter. He smiled.

Yuri had always had trouble making friends. It was good to see him spending time doing something else other than skating or playing with the cats.

“BEKA!” A shout loud enough to shake the house came through the walls. “IF YOU KILL ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME, I SWEAR I’M NEVER GOING TO GIVE YOU ANY MORE HUGS!” A second later, a scream made his ears ring.

That caught Nikolai out as something strange.                                                                                            

Otabek. Yuri spoke of him often. He was the first real friend Yuri had, so they would be close. But the way he spoke made him sound less and less like just a friend. Nikolai shook his head, chuckling. Did kids speak like this now days? Should he go check on Yuri? He drained the potatoes and turned off the stove before walking down the hallway.

“You keep pressing the other keys accidentally.” Rumbled Otabek.

“Maybe you’re just an asshole with no social skills!” Said Yuri.

“That’s low. And hypocritical.”

Nikolai placed his hand against the handle, contemplating for a moment before pulling it open.

“Yuri, you are both being too loud.” He said, looking down at where they had gathered on the floor. Yuri was lying on the floor, his head on Otabek’s lap as he glared at the TV screen. Otabek’s hand was running through his grandson’s hair, and he was smiling.

“Fuck, Grandpa,” said Yuri, leaping out of the other boy’s arms. “Sorry, uh, we’ll be quiet.” His face was red.

Nikolai stared. His eyebrows were so high up that they were probably in the clouds at this point.

Otabek stared back. The boy raised his eyebrows as well.

Yuri looked at them both, rolling his eyes. “Come on Grandpa, leave us alone!” He said, reaching for the door. “We’ll be quiet.”

“Keep the door open,” said Nikolai, walking back down the hallway.

“Wait, what?” Said Yuri, leaning out of his room.

“I’m don’t want to deal with our neighbours. Keep the door open, you won’t be as loud.” Nikolai said, grimacing. He really didn’t want to deal with what he had suspected in that moment. Yuri opened his mouth, about to protest, when a dark hand took Yuri’s.

“Come on, let’s finish this level before lunch.” Called Otabek.

“Right.” Said Yuri, his angry dissipating in a matter of seconds.

At lunch, Nikolai questioned him extensively. It turns out he had been learning chess since he was five, so was rather adept. Meaningless details about his home, and everything of that nature was eloquently explained. Despite his delinquent image, he seemed to come from a good background.

Otabek left after four hours, waving goodbye as he drove away on his motorcycle. Yuri sighed, and turned to go back inside.

“Can you believe he has flames on his motorcycle? He got that done a couple days ago, it looks fucking amazing!”

“Language,” He chided, but was smiling. Yuri seemed so happy, glowing from laughter. “So, you’re friends?”

Yuri nodded. A sudden look in his eyes, a flash of something. “I think he’s my best friend.”

“Your best friend?”

Yuri agreed, grinning. “I mean, we talk every day. He’s so cool, I’m glad he moved here. I wish we had more time outside the rink though. His coach is grilling him right now. Oh, and you saw his jeans and jacket? So cool!”

“I am not spending money on clothes that are already broken.” Said Nikolai, slightly amused.

“It wouldn’t suit me anyways. You liked him, right? He’s actually a huge teddy bear, even if he dresses like a badass.”

“Your friend seemed alright.” Nodded the old man.

Yuri grinned. He ran off at some point, but Nikolai was thinking.

Best friend, he chuckled, the events of the day replaying through his head. The strange way the Kazakhstani had been looking at his grandson. That was a look he knew well. It wasn’t the way a friend looked at another friend.

As he says, he is a modern man. He doesn’t ascribe to the ways of the past, and adjusts his views where he needs to. So this, he thinks, he doesn’t mind. He won’t pry in Yuri’s affairs unless Yuri wants him to.

 _Yuri is full of it if he thinks he’s fooling me._ He thought, cleaning the dishes.


End file.
